


Costco, Cloudbursts and Courteous Strangers

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Strangers, Teasing, Umbrellas, cool i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was grumbling under his breath until the rain stopped hitting him. “Huh,” He looked up and there was an umbrella. He turned to his left and jumped when a young man was standing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costco, Cloudbursts and Courteous Strangers

Gerard walked out of Costco, two bags in each hand. Yes, four bags of complete and utter shit— a bag of Salt & Vinegar chips, a can of Sriracha Pringles, a can of green tea Arizona, a Pez dispenser, two boxes of Kleenex, a page of stickers with unicorns on it for Mikey, and a few other random items he could afford to have around. He had bought complete and utter _shit._

 

He had a twenty minute walk home. The bags weren’t really heavy at all, but five minutes into the walk, it began to rain. Not spitting, no. It was raining hard. The kind of rain where fog began to form because it was hitting the ground so hard. Gerard always had the worst luck, and he was just hoping he could get home before the wind started.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me,” He mumbled, and he couldn’t pull his jacket over his head because his hands were full, so he started to walk faster.

 

He was grumbling under his breath until the rain stopped hitting him. “Huh,” And he looked up and there was an umbrella. He turned to his left and jumped when a young man was standing there.

 

“Hi,” He greeted. “Sorry. Wouldn’t want your bags getting wet. Or you, for that matter.”

 

Gerard’s shy side began to show as a red blush took up his cheeks. “Oh. Well, thank you very much, Sir,”

 

“You’re welcome. How far off do you live?” The man asked, and Gerard shrugged. “I’ve still got a fifteen minute walk. You don’t have to do this, I’m picking up my car from the shop tomorrow, anyways,”  


“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll walk you home, okay?” He said, and Gerard was super flattered, especially since this guy was attractive. Gerard could see the tattoo of a scorpion on his neck.

 

“Thank you so much. You’re a life saver.” Gerard smiled, and they kept on walking, the both of them huddled close to not wet the bags. The man offered to take one of the bags, and Gerard gave him one.

 

“I’m Frank, by the way,” The man finally told Gerard his name.

 

“Gerard,” Gerard responded, and Frank nodded. “That’s pretty,”

 

_Ohmygod,_ Gerard thought as he blushed once more. “Thanks. Thank you,”

 

Frank smiled, and Gerard looked down a bit and noticed that the hand holding the umbrella was _tattooed,_ and he couldn’t help but hope this man wasn’t just doing him a favour out of pity. He hoped to _God_ he was a little bit gay and wanted to bone him, because that was _just_ what Gerard needed on a day like today.

 

But let’s be real, Gerard always wanted to get boned.

 

Twelve minutes and sixteen seconds later, they were at Gerard’s door. “Can you hold this?” He passed Frank a bag, which he accepted.

 

Gerard dug in his pockets for his keys, pulling them out and unlocking the door, opening it wide.

 

“I’m so sorry, could you come in just for a minute to put them in the kitchen?” Gerard asked, and Frank nodded quickly.

 

“Of course! Yeah,” Frank placed the bags down and closed his umbrella before bringing them inside. Gerard followed, closing the door behind them.

 

They both toed their shoes off and Gerard lead Frank to the kitchen. They put the bags down on the kitchen counter.

 

“I’m so sorry for holding you from anything,” Gerard apologized, and Frank shook his head, “No!”

 

Gerard smiled.

 

“No, I mean, I had nothing to do. It’s my pleasure. I can even help you put them away,” Frank offered, and Gerard put a hand to his chest.

 

“Thank you. You can just pass me items, and I’ll put them in place,”

 

A few of the items Frank laughed at - including the unicorn stickers, which Gerard tried to desperately explain were his little brothers.

 

“ _Sure,_ ” Frank agreed, and Gerard rolled his eyes. “I hate you,”

 

“Already?” Frank asked, handing him a cylindrical box of ice cream. “We haven’t even known each other for an hour,”

 

_And yet I want you to fuck the life out of me_ , Gerard thought, but quickly shook the distractions from his brain.

 

“Yeah, well, it hasn’t even been an hour and you’re already making fun of me,” He put the ice cream in the freezer. He grabbed the chips and drink, putting them where they had to be.

 

“Shush, okay?” Frank laughed, scrunching the four bags into balls, shoving them into the bag holder on the wall.

 

“Mhm,” Gerard hummed, walking away with purpose, and Frank watched him before following him to the front door.

 

“So,” Frank said as they looked at each other.

 

“Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me. I’m not soaked thanks to you,” Gerard said, and Frank laughed, “Yeah.”

 

Frank slipped his shoes back on, then looked at Gerard. “When will I see you again?” He blurted. Gerard smiled.

 

“Well, what are you doing tomorrow?” Gerard asked, playing with his hair as he stared Frank down. He had _those_ eyes at play.

 

“Uhm,” Frank bit his lip, and shook his head. “Nothing, I don’t think.”

 

“Good. Then you can be here by seven o’clock for dinner,” Gerard trailed off, stepping towards Frank. He put a hand on his shoulder. “And stay here late for dessert,”

 

Frank’s mouth opened, and Gerard suppressed a smile.

 

“My God,” Frank muttered. He wrapped an arm around Gerard’s waist, pulled him in and kissed him.

 

Gerard moaned into his mouth, pushing Frank against the wall, kissing him harder.

 

They kept kissing until Gerard ground down against Frank, making him moan. Gerard smirked, breaking away from the kiss.

 

He leaned in close to Frank’s ear, “That was just a taste,” And Frank nearly lost it.

 

“I’ll see you at seven, then?” Gerard asked, and Frank nodded. “Make it six, and you have a deal,”

 

“You’ve got it, hot stuff,” Gerard whispered, giving Frank one last searing kiss before pushing him out the door.

 

“Oh, don’t forget this,” He handed him his umbrella before closing the door.

 

He leant his back against it, and put his hands to his forehead. “Oh my _God,_ ” He whispered, smiling.

 

And Frank did the _exact_ same thing on the other side.

 

They both thanked the rain - Frank as he walked home, and Gerard as he popped open the lid of his ice cream.

 


End file.
